Mia
by Kyra Marye Date
Summary: It's kind of a sad story that Mia's telling to the Ronin's about herself in high school. Has a little comic relief bit from Kento at the end. Enjoy!


**Mia**

She's the sweet girl, who sits in the back minding her own business. She goes everyday without speaking to anyone. Everyone made fun of her. She wasn't always looking her best. She also wasn't the skinniest person in school. In her mind, she wanted to look like all of the girls. She wanted to fall in love and have a normal life. No one will ever know if she got what she always wanted.

One day, normal as it first seemed, this mysterious girl took something out of her bag. She walked to the front of the room.

"I'm the 'unclean girl,' the 'quite girl,' the 'girl-who-reads-too-much,' and the 'girl-who-has-no-name,'" she said. Her voice was high and sweet. "None of you even know my real name. None of you has ever protected me from the people who bully me. You let the teachers make a fool out of me."

"What's your point, shit face?" yelled one of the biggest bullies, in the back of class.

"I just want to be cared about," she yelled. "I have no friends, no family, no one. I live under a bridge on Main St., and work in a karaoke bar on the other side of the city. I'm the only girl in this school who hasn't lost her virginity at age 11 and I'm 16-years-old. None of you know me and yet you act like I show who I am." She revealed what she had taken out of her bag. It was a small pocketknife. She opened it and pointed it at the class. "I'm sick of it! I just want to be loved! I just want someone to love me!" She took the knife and slit her wrist with it. Every one in the room stood up. She blacked out before anyone moved.

She awoke later that week in a hospital. A nurse entered the room with a chart in her hand. "Mia Koji," the nurse asked. "How are you today? Feeling better?"

The girl looked at the nurse and then at her now bandaged wrist. "I guess so." She sat up and looked around the room. There were tons of flowers and cards on the right side of the room. "Who are all those from?"

"Your classmates. They all came in while you were sleeping. They seemed really worried about you." The nurse wrote something on the chart and placed in on a latch at the edge of a bed. "Lunch will be coming soon." She left the room.

Mia got up and went to the cards on the table. She picked up one and read it:

"_Mia,__  
__I'm so sorry for never trying__  
__to be your friend. Please,__  
__don't die. You were always kind__  
__to me even when I picked on you.__  
__Forgive me!__  
__Karen"_

She picked up the next and read it as well:

"_Mia,__  
__I should have told you sooner,__  
__but… I have been watching you.__  
__You have always fascinated me.__  
__You're beautiful and__  
__smart. You move me and scared me__  
__with what happened yesterday.__  
__We're all scared. Please don't__  
__die.__  
__Alan"_

By now her eyes were tearing. People did care about her and she never knew it. "But who saved me?" she asked aloud.

"I did," a voice came from the door. Mia turned around and looked at the person at the door. It was Alan.

"I just… I liked your card," she stumbled. She turned around and wiped her eyes. "Why did you…?"

He went up to her. "Because I was scared that I was going to lose you before I could get you." He put his hand on her cheek.

"I don't have enough money to cover this, though. How am I going to pay for this?" She started freaking out and ranting. "I have no money and no family. What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry about it," Alan said, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arm around her, "you're completely covered. My parents are willing to take you in." He kissed her and for the rest of her school life she was happy.

Mia finished her story to the Ronins.

"Wow, Mia, I never knew you tried to kill yourself," Kento said in awe. "And how did you lose so much weight?"

Mia hit Kento in the head. "I wasn't that fat! After I tried to kill myself, my weight suddenly went down. Alan and I were going out until my second year at the University. My grandfather had found me and was going to take me in. Alan was killed in a car accident. Some one ran a red light and hit him in the driver's side. He died on impact." Mia's eyes watered and a tear slide down her cheek. "We were engaged and he was on his way to our apartment. I had called him to tell him the good news and he was on his way from work to see me. He'll never know that I finally found some family."

The Ronins looked at Mia, stunned. They had never known why Mia always ate alone and tried to kick the Ronins out of the house a lot, but always called them to come back to visit her. They always asked her questions to her past, but they never knew that she had such an insane past.

"We're all here for you, Mia," Cye said, sitting next to Mia and hugging her. The other guys gathered around Mia and hugged her.

"Thank you, guys," she said, from amongst them.


End file.
